The Young ANBU Captain, Naruto2
by BeingHere1
Summary: OK this is the rewritten addition, guyz! Naruto is a young ANBU captain, but the Hokage... MAKES HIM SENSEI FOR SQUAD 8! OH NO! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Is Shino a gangster? NO! SOOOOOO... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Hokage! This is disgraceful! The demon child should be killed" A (random) member off the council bellowed. He would not stand for such! He glared at the spoken of as he lay asleep in his bed.

"Don't call him such a offensive name, I didn't make that rule for nothing! You should not speak of such terms of an innocent child!" The Hokage demanded, yes, he was losing his cool. This was not right! The child of the fourth and his good friend Kushina (sp? Is this his mom's name?:(! GO WITH IT!) should not be treating with such a disrespect. Minato wanted his child to be a hero, not the Kyuubi, the Demon Child, the Disgrace-to-the-Village! He looked at the room, the council members, the clan heads, and he were having a meeting on WHAT TO DO? with the child.

"But that is what he is, Sarutobi!" Bellowed Mebuki Haruno screamed. Most council members covered their ears, what was it with these Haruno's?

The Hokage lost his cool. "I AM THE HOKAGE, GOT IT? YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT! HO-KA-GE!" He burst out. Mebuki slunk back into her seat, red with rage, and embarrassment, at all the looks she was receiving. Suddenly, this angered her.

"Shut up you senile old man! You treat ME with respect! I don't know how YOU got that position, _Hokage_!" She sneered. The whole council, at least the shinobi side, stared at her in shock. How dare she mock her Hokage!

Tsume, the Inuzuka clan head, growled and stood up, glaring at the ungrateful wench. "You will show respect to the Hokage, you bitch! Or you can just walk out of here with that damn wide forehead and flat-as-a-board chest of yours!" She fumed. Mebuki stared at her in shock. "YOU-"

"Enough!" Hiruzen shouted. "On this council there is no room for such silly games! Sit DOWN!" He raged. He was NOT having a good day, and this was making it worse!

Danzo calmly stood up. "Sarutobi." The Hokage turned his head and glared. Danzo... gulped. "Lord Hokage." He nodded. "May I suggest I take him in to-"

"Absolutely not." The Hokage dead panned. Danzo gritted his teeth. "Why not?" He stated, in a calm, but annoyed manner. "I know your tricks, Danzo, you will not turn him into a weapon." The Hokage stated. The council nodded. He growled, sitting back down.

"Lord Hokage, sir, I think the boy should be taken in by the ANBU, there he would grow up defending his village, not being a threat. He would learn to stand up for himself, so he wouldn't be subject to abuse." Shibi, the Aburame clan head suggested.

Now, that was an idea! How could he, the Hokage, #1 ninja, not think of something so... so... genius?

He nodded his head in thought, trying to look like the Hokage he was supposed to be. He put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm, I see your point, Shibi, yes. That is definitely something to think about. Does anyone object, because I think that would be... wonderful..." The Hokage looked around the table. Most of the citizen side raised their hands, as well as a small amount of Shinobi. But, they were outnumbered.

Perfect! This would be perfect.

"Yes, then I will have NARUTO move to the ANBU HQ within the week. Agreed?"

"Hai, Hokage." The room chorused, although there was some grumbling, that didn't go unheard.

 **XXX**

11 years later.

"Dismissed." Said a short boy in an ANBU mask that looked like a snarling fox.

This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, and ANBU captain, having a nickname for himself as the Fox, for when you saw him, identified by his mask.

But there was something confusing about the boy: he was only 12.

Being Genin at 6, Chunin at 6 1/2, Jonnin at 7, and ANBU at 9.

NO ONE, except his ANBU squad, the Hokage, Iruka sensei, and the Ichiraku's knew his real name.

Kakashi Hatake: A man also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, baring the Sharingan though not an Uchiha. Knowing over a thousand justsu's, and being able to utilize a new justsu in mere minutes, he was highly feared in the bingo books. Holding the Dog mask.

Hideko Ryuu (1): A man with a rare chakra nature, called Demon Chakra nature. Only known to a certain clan, the Ryuu's, wiped out by their own village, considered a threat because of their mere existence. He had escaped and mastered the justsu's of his clan. He quickly made his own taijustu, called Akuma panchisutairu (2), so he didn't need to have his chakra high to fight. He was picked up by Naruto on a mission, when he lived as a rogue, doing missions here and there. Age 22, wearing the Bear mask.

Yuki Mamoru (3): Another man at age 17, who had a Kekkei Genkai called Aisukurasshu (4) that let him control not just snow, but ice and water with just his hands, needing no hand signals. Just motioning with his hands could cause gigantic tsunami's or raging ice pellets to fall. Not only that, but he had an excellence over earth justsu. He had taking a liking to nun chucks when he was younger, making his own moves and mastering other's. He wore the Lion mask.

Riki Hoshi (5): The only female on the team. Unlike the Sannin Tsunade, her punches didn't need chakra to have monster force. Her strength was unmatched through the lands, that they knew of. Like Tsunade, she was very practiced in the art of medical ninjustu. Originally, she had been from The Village Hidden in the Stars, but after her parents had died the foster home wouldn't except her since she would "harm the other children with her aggressive attitude." Before she had been picked up by Naruto, though, she had stolen some of the village's sacred justsu's as "payback" and had mastered most of the Star type justsu's. Wearing the Monkey mask.

Their captain Naruto was very skilled despite his age. Highly skilled in swords, he knows many kenjutsu styles, and even created one called Hikari no sutairu o tenmetsu (6) a deadly technique that requires much speed, so the opponent wouldn't be able to react. He wasn't a genius, but he did have above average intelligence. Above average for ANBU, that is, so to genins and chunins, he would be a genius. He was highly skilled at being undetected, slinking around in the shadows, and using the environment to blend in. He could never be seen, unless by kekkei genkai's like the Byakugan of the Hyugas. After learning about his parents when he became a Chunin, as requested, he mastered the sealing arts to continue the legacy of his father. He bore the Fox mask. Taking all this into account, the Hokage had made him captain of a special ANBU team.

Team Akuma (7)

 **XXX**

"Mission Success!" Exclaimed Naruto as him and his team headed back to the HQ. It was a sunny day, no clouds in the sky and Team Akuma had just returned from and S-ranked mission, to exterminate some Jounin level missing nins from the Land of Birds. Actually, they had had a deadline of two weeks, finishing it in one. Wanting a small vacation, they had stayed back to "confirm" they were all gone. After verifying they were exterminated, they had left, just in time for the deadline. They, meaning Yuki, had just finished up the mission report, and were heading back to train. Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye: Kakashi.

He looked, nervous. _What is he up to?_ Naruto thought. He didn't see any reason to be nervous, the mission was a success, and the team had performed miraculously. The other members of the squad noticed to, but decided to think nothing of it. It was Kakashi, he was always weird like that.

"Guys?" Kakashi said, quite a bit hesitantly. He had been procrastinating to long, though. He needed to get this off his chest.

 **NARUTO POV**

I wonder what he's up to... "Yes, Inu (8)? What's up?" I asked curiously. Why was Kakashi acting so strange? "Well, Kitsune (9), I've been assigned, uh... solo mission." He said, playing with words. "What mission would that be?" Riki asked suddenly. Sadness in her voice. I know she has a crush on Kakashi. "Well, Monki (10), I've been assigned a genin team." I fell silent. Everyone did. Yuki abruptly asked a question: "Can't you just, not pass them? You need to test them, right?" I nodded, as well as Hideko. "This team has the Uchiha in it, Raion (11) The council voted, I can't not pass him, since I posses the sharingan. He's going to be placed under me, as well as two others, and I'm supposed to favor him, focus on him." He snorted. I know he hates the council. This must be hard for him. Hideko nodded. "Will you still be working with us, as well? Like a part-time job?" He chuckled. Kakashi nodded.

"It depends, Kuma (12), how much this squad needs my help." I hope they don't need much help, Kakashi is one of my greatest friends, along with my team. Like family, really. Kuma nodded. I sighed.

 **End of Naruto's POV.**

 **Riki's POV**

I'm really, really sad. UGH! Why does Kakashi have to leave? He's like, super AWESOME! He can't be replaced.

 **I think that's just the crush talking.**

But it's true! Really! I don't know if I could loose another one of my teammates without going berserk...

 **RIKI! You're not loosing him! He's just quiting ANBU! For the TIME BEING!**

Exactly! Mental groan * He can't leave me!

 **Dude. You'll see him later. Live on.**

Whatever. You're no help. Ugh.

Real life sigh. Great, now their expecting something from me. "Oh! uh... It's OK, Inu, we'll, uh, see you around!" That'll do it, for now. Kakashi now... nods back to me. His eyebrow is raised. OH NO HE'S SUSPICIOUS! OH DEAR GOD NO!

 **SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! GOD!**

I don't care! Bitch!

 **Jack ass!**

Taco!

 **GASP* HOW COULD YOU!**

I went there! Uh-huh!

 **END OF RIKI'S POV**

 **KAKASHI'S POV**

Well. Everyone's taking this better than I thought, though Riki's seems kinda depressed. Wonder what got into her... I'll miss her, though...

And the rest of the team, of course... hehe... yeah.

 **END OF KAKASHI'S POV**

Suddenly, Naruto felt a jolt of pain in her ANBU tattoo. "Guys, I'll catch up with you later! I got to see the Hokage!" His team nodded.

 _I wonder what Jiji wants?_

* * *

(1) Hideko: Child of Excellence, Ryuu: Dragon, Imperial

(3) Yuki: Snow, Mamoru: Earth

(4) Aisukurasshu: Ice Crash

(2) Akuma panchisutairu : Demon Punch Style

(5) Riki: Power, Hoshi: Star

(6) Hikari no sutairu o tenmetsu : Flashing Light Style

(7) Akuma: Demon

(8) Inu: Dog

(9) Kitsune: Fox

(10) Monki: Monkey

(11) Raion: Lion DANG! SO MANY! Usually it won't be like this, but this is the first chapter.

(12) Kuma: Bear

Sorry this is kinda SHORT

But there will be more!


	2. Team Placement

**Disclaimer: Does Sasuke have an annoying voice? TO ME HE DOES! I DON'T OWN IT!**

 **XXX**

Our favorite knuckle headed ninja jumped through the window of the aging kage's office. Usually, he would have greeted his favorite special person with a "Hey jiji-Hokage-sama!" as to show his endearment and respect to the old man, but now was not the time. If you were assigned a mission, you would go into 'ANBU mode' as Naruto liked to call it, and be greatly polite and respectful to your superiors. As now was one of these more respectful times, he bowed in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, you called? Is there a mission I should be informed of?" He asked curiously, in a strict and emotionless voice. The Hokage nodded. "Rise, Naruto-kun. No need to bow to me. I feel so old when you do, and everyone knows I'm as young as the children in the academy!" He exclaimed, chuckling. Naruto nodded, before jumping up and grinning at the old man through his mask, before whipping it off like lightning.

"Kay, jiji-sama! Whatcha want old man?" Still not forgetting to pay his respects, no matter how little. The ANBU on his squad had always wondered how he could get away with that. No one dared call the Hokage old, even shinobi from other countries. It was know through all the elemental countries, though no one knew why. Some said it was because the Kazekage's son, Kankuro, had once called the man old.

He was sent back to Suna within the next two hours...

not without some emotional trauma. But their captain could get away with it! It made them feel special, to have such an amazing captain.

The Hokage chuckled, not at all offended. "Well, Naruto-kun, what I have for you today isn't quite a mission. More like an assignment. From here on out, your team 8's new sensei!" The Hokage mock-clapped. Naruto bowed, the lights on the stage in their minds went out.

"That's great, jiji-sama! Now I get to be with Kakashi! I'll get out team's to train with each other!" He paused, thinking. "But Kakashi would most likely be late... so maybe not." Nodding he looked back at the Hokage, wondering how he should break the news to his team. Wait, his team! "Hey jiji-sama? What will happen to my team?" He asked. He knew his team shared a bond like a family, having been together for so long, and wouldn't want them to be broken apart. He was already worried about how they would take the news.

"It's ok, they will remain Team Akuma, I wouldn't want my most feared team to be disbanded! You know your squad is extremely talented, and they wouldn't fit in to other teams. Now, Fox-kun," He looked up at the blond, watching as he nodded " will you except this assignment?" Opening his mouth, Naruto replied.

"Of co-" Only to be cut off.

"Good! Seeing as you didn't have a choice! Now shoo! I need to get back to my duties, and conquer my life-time enemy...

PAPERWORK!" Naruto nodded, a little annoyed by being cut off. Walking out, he turned to the Hokage, not surprised to see the Hokage glaring at his arch nemesis, ol' P.W.

"and jiji-sama?" He called. The Hokage looked up, relieved at having a distraction to delay his duties. What WAS he thinking when he took this job?

"Shadow clones. Transfer memories back to the original. Could help a little with that load you got there." He walked out, grinning.

 _I wonder what he ment... load, what do I have? Just a bunch of paperwork... PAPERWORK?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" could be heard all across Konoha as the most respected man in the village thought of all the time he could have saved, while writing the tip on the book for Hokage's, **'How to Make Your Life Easier!** ' for a Hokage edition. Do you want to know some reactions?

 **Inoichi POV**

 _I wonder if the Hokage will need some mental therapy... wasn't last time just a week ago? What a hard life..._

"Awesome Ino-chan! You're a genin! That's awesome!"

 **Hiashi POV**

Hn... I wonder what happened this time.

"Faster, Hinata! Don't be a disgrace!" **  
**

 **Shikaku POV**

 _The Hokage must have found out about the shadow clones... I guess I should have told him. Mahh... to troublesome._

"Son? Shoji?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto hollered while swinging through a window into the academy. The next day the graduates would be placed into genin squads, so they had the day off. Which meant Naruto didn't bother going through the door. Iruka gave a start, jumping three feet in the air.

"Naruto! I told you not to do that!" He turned to look at the blond, as a smile graced his face. "Anyways, you're a sensei! That's great!" Smiling broadly, he looked down at the paperwork that he was holding, that was now on the floor. Squating down, he picked it up. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Iruka-sensei! I thought we were friends. Can't I just come check on you ever so often?" Naruto asked, offended. Iruka gave him a look, meaning I know you're up to something. Naruto sighed, defeated.

"Alright, you got me. Can I check out the teams?" Iruka nodded, handing the list to Naruto. There were notes beside the names, giving some info. Some teams caught his attention.

Squad 7: Kakashi Hatake. His old teammate... he read the names of his pupils, as well as the notes beside the names.

Sasuke Uchiha... Sasuke is the last Uchiha. He is the top rookie, but broods often and does not work well with others.

Sakura Haruno... Sakura, like most girls in the class, is a fangirl after Sasuke. She has great book smarts, but does not have any (known) abilities in battle.

Ayame Chieko **(1)(2)** Ayame, unlike most girls, is not a fangirl. She is training to be a medic nin/kenjustsu specialist. I know she could have placed top kunoichi, she did not try. Most likely wanted to get the strongest on the team as to not hold her back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last mentioned. Clever girl. He'd have to ask Kakashi about her, later. The next he was interested in was his own team, team 8.

Squad 8: Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba Inuzuka... Kiba is loud and brash, and very impulsive, but I know he has much talent. He is very quick to pick up his clan's technique.

Shino Aburame... Shino is very quiet and doesn't socialize, ever, but he is very skilled in his clan's techniques and is very disciplined.

Hinata Hyuga... Hinata, unlike most Hyuga's, is not confident. She is very kind and extremely shy. She enjoys making herbal remedies at home, but her father does not see this talent, calling her weak, etc. this is why Hinata is under confident. This may be true, but she is also has a lot of talent, just afraid to use it. She is also the heir of the Hyuga clan.

Also raising an eyebrow at the last, Naruto wondered why the Hyuga heir was the one having problems, seeing as the Hyuga were quite proud people. What a weird girl. He'd have to build her confidence so she wouldn't chicken out it a fight. Turning to Iruka, he asked for a favor.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei? Can you say anonymous instead of my name? They might see me with my team with my mask on and make connections. I don't need them to know my ANBU identity." He sighed. Iruka nodded, taking the paper from Naruto.

"OK, sempai!" He mocked, crossing out Naruto's name. "Will do. Know go and break the news to your team, if you haven't done it already. Naruto nodded, before jumping back out the window.

 **XXX**

Naruto jumped across the roof tops to training ground 7, where he would be informing his team of his departure. He had contacted them via walkie-talkie, which was the way of communication for the team. _I wonder what I'm going to say,_ He thought. _Hey guys I'm leaving for a genin team, Hideko's your new captain, bye-bye!_

 **Naruto POV**

I feel so guilty! But why do I feel guilty? This is an assignment from the Hokage, and it WILL help the younger generation. That, I am apart of. Weird, I'm so young but powerful. A blessing but a curse, maybe.

Hmm… I wonder what my team's reactions will be? Riki will probably go psycho about another member leaving, and Yuki will be sad cause… he won't be able to experiment his new techniques on me…my back still is sore from that last one. I shivered at the thought. Hideko will be like "You're quite lucky, Kitsune-san, to have such an opportunity to teach future generation." Kakashi will act all "Ahh, cool." but I know he'll be happy I'm around as another sensei.

I think I'll try to get them to meet for dango every so often. Yuki will go nuts, he's way too much like Anko. If those two got together… I just don't know if the leaf could handle that. I arrived at training ground 7, and found, to my utter surprise, everyone on time. Well, I guess that's for the best.

I looked around at my team. Riki, the black haired, honey colored eyed girl. She was wearing, like the others, her usual shinobi attire. I once again searched for any problems in her outfit.

Riki: she was wearing a black, short sleeve chinese dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had a stitch-like pattern down one side, and had speckles of white flowers here and there. Two slits in the sides insured she was able to move properly. She had skin tight black shorts underneath, that went a little past mid thigh, and her weapons strap was one her left leg. Black, fingerless gloves adorned her hands, with metal plating. She wore black shinobi sandals, and fishnet around her arms and legs. Her hitai-ate was tied around her neck.

Yuki: Brown haired, blue eyed. He wears a sleeveless blue shirt, with black strips of cloth tied around his upper arms. He adorned regular black shinobi pants, with his nunchucks strapped to his waist. His green vest was hanging of his shoulders as he sat on the ground near a tree. A weapons pouch around his waist, and his hitai-ate around his forehead.

Hideko: A red haired- red eyed man. Hideko adorns a traditional black mens kimono with a white yukata (Think Shizune) and wears black gloves with the leaf insignia on the palms. His weapons pouch around his hip. He wears his hitai-ate on his left arm.

Nothing seems wrong, that would disrupt their personal fighting styles, so it's ok. I sighed, letting them know I was there.

"Guys, I got some bad news!" I shouted. Riki groaned. "More bad news, captain? Come on!" She pulled her hand through her midnight black hair. "Don't tell me you're a sensei TO!" She stared him in the eye. That was something he liked about his team: even though he was feared across the nations, they didn't care. They didn't care that he'd killed thousands, they had killed almost as many.

"Actually…" I started slowly, taking in their reactions as they took this in. Riki, her eyes widened considerably.

"W-wait, cap, you're not really, are you?" She stuttered. Hideko's eyebrows furrowed slightly, the only sign that he was distressed. Yuki paled, eyeing me. Kakashi brightened a little, happy he wasn't alone.

"Yes. I plan to pass them. I read their charts, and they seem quite capable." He stated, guessing the next question that was coming from Kakashi. "And, Kakashi, you have quite the interesting team; A bratty brooder, a fangirl, and a wannabe samurai. Quite the team! I, myself, think I have a cooler team. An unusual one. I have; the shy, underconfident Hyuga heiress-"  
"Underconfident Hyuga? NO WAY!" Shouted Riki. I glared. I didn't like, at all, to be cut off. It was one of my most petty peeves. "Yes, now, as I was saying-" And, again I was cut off. This was quite annoying, really. " "

"Naruto-san, you must be joking. Hyuga's are known for their arrogance." Hideko stated firmly. Swiftly, I turned my gaze to him.  
"Yes, a shy Hyuga. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" I shouted. My team nodded, shutting up. Checking that they wouldn't stop me again, I continued. "A shy Hyuga. I know it sounds odd, but it's true, I assure you." I took a deep breath, ready to continue. "Don't. Interrupt. Me." I stated, glaring at my pupils separately with each word spoken. "A stoic Aburame. No surprise- and a loud, cocky Inuzuka. Not any there, either. But think what a good tracking team they could make! The Hyuga with her sight, the Inuzuka with smell, Aburame with- what do you call it. Umm," I thought. What do you call making bugs do stuff for you, anyways. "Um… let's say feel, for now. Cool! And then, I could teach them quick assassination strategies." He jumped up and grinned. Hey, Yuki, Riki. Can you pick them up for me? I have some business to attend to. Just go get them on graduation day, and get them over to Training Ground 7. I'll be done before Kakashi even gets there! WOOHOO!"

Time Skip, after team placement

Iruka POV

I looked up at my class of genin hopefuls. So many passed this year. I wonder how many will actually pass, maybe about 12, or 9. I also wonder how they'll act when they find out. I looked around the room.

"Your senseis will be arriving shortly. Please remain here, I will be leaving… I have an, um… well something to tend to. Congratulations, and good bye." I walked out slowly from the classroom, but not before sending a quick glance at the new recruits. I hope they don't die. It would be such a shame.

Kiba POV

Ahhh, man. I wish I knew who my sensei was. Anonymous, seriously? Why were we the ONLY ones to have such a mysterious teacher. The door slowly opened. I wonder who it is this time. Which sensei, I mean. I watched as the door slid open fully, and two masked figures stepped in. My breath caught. They weren't supposed to be here! Their not sensei's!

Hinata squeaked as she looked at the two ANBU at the door.

"T-the I-ice Em-emp-eror? Gr-grinning As-as-sassin?" It was true. These two were members of Team Akuma, said to be the most elite ANBU squad in Konoha! And the ones in front of me are The Ice Emperor, said to be named because of his special ice techniques, and Grinning Assassin, because she seems to be happy when she kills! Wow, I wonder why their here. Not me, I hope.

"Could Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino-" Not me! No, no, no! Oh. God. NO! "and Inuzuka Kiba please come with us? Otherwise known as Team 8?" Did I jinx myself or what? I groaned, before walking down the aisle from where I sat, Hinata and Shino following me. Shino looked as emotionless as ever but Hinata, why is she all red? NO!

FAINT*

I should have known that would happen! This is Hinata! Fainting queen of Konoha! As I mentally berated myself for being so stupid, my physical self bent down to pick her up, and hoist her onto my back. Thankfully, she was light light as a feather, so it wouldn't be a problem. I faintly heard the female ANBU whisper something that thanks to my AWESOME hearing, I could still hear. I sounded something like "Shy Hyuga!... Didn't believe…Wasn't kidding." I could only guess that they read Hinata's file. I knew Iruka was taking notes on us! I knew it! slowly began walking again.

I can't wait to see who sensei really is.

 **1\. Ayame: iris flower Chieko: wise child.**

 **2\. Ayame has purple hair (this team with it's weird hair; blue, pink and purple?) that stops halfway to her waist, she keeps it up in a high pony tail. She had purple eyes, and is developed for her age with C-cup breasts. She wears a purple sleeveless crop top ending right below her belly button, and wrappings around her stomach. She wears fishnet as sleeves from her elbow to her hand, with purple rims. She wears black pants that end at her ankles, and black ninja shoes. She had a katana strapped across her back and her weapons pouch on her right leg. She has a wrapping around the lower part of her face, like Zabuza. She wears her hitai atai (sp) around her neck and has purple fingerless gloves with metal plating.**


	3. Evaluation

Naruto POV

I watched my new team slowly trudge towards me, Riki and Yuki walking behind them, silently discussing matters that I had no clue of. At the moment, I bore my usual ANBU attire, but with my henge on. Without it, I was a little over average in height, with unruly blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek and cerulean blue eyes. With it, though, I was 6'1 with spiky blonde hair with scattered red streaks, and red eyes. At the moment, I was wearing my mask.

In In this form, with my mask, the citizens looked up at me with awe written all over their faces. Without it, they turn their heads, glare, call me Monster. Demon Child. Kyuubi Spawn. Fools, if only they knew.

Back to the present, Naruto. Back to the present. I assessed my team.

Shino Aburame. He was walking stoically in front of his teammates. If you weren't part of Team Akuma, or one of those face reading freaks, you wouldn't be able to see the slight jump in his steps as he walked towards me. Excited.

Kiba Aburame. I could tell he was struggling slightly, with that girl on his back, but other than that he seemed fine. He must have high physical status, not nearly as high as me, but high.

Hinata Hyuga. I guess Iruka was right, because, even if they were unconscious, a Hyuga would NEVER allow anyone to carry them, unless they were infants.

They didn't look like idiots, no, so that was good. But they definitely had not unlocked their full potential. But that's no problem. With the hell- I mean training, I was going to put them through, their stats right now and their stats then will look like a rusty kunai comparing to a

Hehehe. HAHAHA. MWAHAHA!

STOP NARUTO! Or you'll start laughing aloud and you cannot break your facade. Breath in, breath out. Oh, the Hyuga girl is waking up. Hinata, was it? Now that I see her… she could make for an excellent fighter someday.

Hinata POV

How could I faint in front of The Grinning Assassin and Ice Emperor? BAKA! Now even my sensei knows that I'm weak. He's looking at me! Wait, is that a...

.

.

.

EHHHH? The FOX mask? Could it really be him? The captain of Team AKUMA? Fox? I can't wait to tell Hinabi that he's my sensei! Wait… OH NO! I fainted in front of him! He IS going to think I'm weak. Damn it, Hinata! UGH!

Everybody POV

Kiba looked towards their sensei. _Somethings off…_ he thought to himself. Sensei smelled off. He smelled older, like he was about 19 or so, but underneath that he smelled a kid, maybe about his own age? He sniffed sensei again. _Yeah, definitely!_ Something was off. kIba shrugged. Well, that was to be expected by someone like Fox.

katana.

Yeah, nevermind.

Hinata looked around, Shino stood, and Kiba plopped down on the grass.

"Dismissed." Naruto said, his voice emotionless, and the other two ANBU walked away. Kiba thought he heard one mutter a _good luck,_ and he shuddered. "Although I am supposed to test you, I am not going to do that today-"  
"YES!" Kiba roared. "It's because of me, right? Because of my skillz!" He shouted. Suddenly, the air around him froze. A feeling of dread crept up his spine like a snake. He slowly turned toward the source. Fox.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, those 'skillz'"-he mockingly mimicked Kiba with a high pitched, girly voice-"you speak of are nonexistent." "Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, but shut up as the cold eyes of fox glared at him from behind the mask. "I just do not believe in things such as that. If children want to be ninja, let them be ninja. Either they succeed, or they die. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. It won't affect me." He said coldly, and Kiba, Hinata and even Shino shuddered.

"N-no." stuttered a quiet voice, and Naruto looked up to see the Hinata looking up to him. It surprised him. In this form, not many stood up to him. Not many, he would say, but this would only be the 4th or so time. And that this girl, the unconfident shy Hyuga heiress said it? Maybe Iruka got it mixed up. But that was next to impossible. That man was an organization freak!

"What do you mean, girly?" He asked in a cold tone. Hinata looked up at him, and eeped. _What was I thinking? OH NO!_ She thought. _Well, no going back now, right?_ She looked up. "You're wr-rong. A-as ninja, we n-nee-need to pro-pr-protect each other's b-backs-" she gained confidence as she continued. "-or we'll all die! No trust in each other, and we'd always have to look back, protect ourselves from everything, every attack, alone! And that's just… just STUPID! We could do so much more, protect more, grow more if we ALL WORKED TOGETHER!" She shouted the last part.

Hinata POV

Did. I. Just. Do. That. IDIOT! OH NO! What was I thinking? Shouting at FOX? Kami-sama, protect me from this man's wrath.I stared up frightened at the fox-masked ANBU. But then he did something that suprised… no, shocked me. He laughed.

"You got guts girly." He chuckled, and slapped my back. I resisted the urge to double over by the sheer force. "But try something original next time."I flushed from head to toe. "Now let's assess those skills. Aburame, up. First one to draw blood wins."

Everyones POV

Shino slowly approached the middle of the field. "Start!" Naruto shouted. Shino jumped back, Naruto did as well. The Fox ANBU analyzed his opponent. Aburame, bugs, sensing, chakra eating, sensing bugs. What to do…

" _Insect Clone Technique!_ " Shino called out. He and his clone started to run towards Naruto, but instead of attacking, completely missed him and ran straight past.

"Boo!" Kiba called. "Attack him. Show him who's boss!" He screamed. Naruto watched as the clones ran past him.

 _There!_ On the grass, 3 meters away, was a single beetle. Female! _Smart guy_ , Naruto thought, _Knew he couldn't beat me straight up, so in the shadows, in a way…_ Naruto threw a senbon at the beatle, and Shino narrowed his eyes. How did he sense…? Naruto thought it was time to attack.

" _Rising Vines!_ " (1) a pair of vines shot out of the ground, race towards the Aburame. Shino jumped back and took out a kunai. He tried to parry the attacks, but a vine got to close and… poof. I swarm of beetles flew into the air. Clone! Naruto thought. He sensed out Shino. Since he was only a genin, his chakra was easily noticeable to the skilled ANBU.

He threw a kunai at the spot. Shino jumped out of the way, but didn't sense the barrage coming from behind. At the last second, he turned, saw the kunai and jumped. But he was too slow, and two of the kunai grazed his skin. A drop of blood landed on the tree he stood on.

"I win." A whisper was heard behind Shino, and he jumped around. Behind him was Naruto, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Good job, kid. Your talents are impressive considering your age, but you didn't stand a chance against me. No hard feelings. Inuzuka, come on." Kiba jumped up as Shino jumped down next to Hinata, who was staring wide-eyed at the show of skill. She hadn't even seen him move!

"Shino may have lost, but not me! Quit now!" Kiba stated, all too cocky. Fox chuckled.

"Keep dreaming.. Begin!" Naruto jumped back, but Kiba…

" _Fang over Fang!"_ He screamed out. "Try to get away from this. Come on, Akama-" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Idiot! Why did you do that? You just told your enemy what you were going to do. _Try to get away from this_? Now they have a head start to get away. Idiot! This test is over. I know what I need to know." Naruto shook his head.

"But, you don't even know what I can do!" Kiba yelled out, frustrated.

"Brains before bronze. Come on out Gutsy Girl. Let's see if you have what it takes to back up those words from before." Naruto called out with a mocking look toward Kiba.

Hinata gulped. Going out to the field, she took a Hyuga stance. Naruto observed her, than called out "Begin!" He jumped forward. If he knew about Hyuga's was true, he would need to disable her before she disabled him. Though he could no doubt best her, he needed to hold back. Hinata jumped back, but not fast enough. Naruto started to use hand to hand combat, kicking and swiping at her. Hinata took a deep breath and activated her Byakugan. She started to try using the gentle fist, but failed. What could she do?

She looked around herself. Trees, was that water nearby? Hmmm… suddenly, she jumped into the trees and fled. _What is she doing?_ Naruto thought. He ran after her, but no longer was able to use her footsteps. No matter, he started to sense out her chakra. He found it on the other side of the river that ran through the grounds.

 _Smart girl._ Naruto thought- _she tried to loose me with the sound of water. She's doing a good job suppressing her chakra, but not enough._ Naruto ran towards her position and found himself being ambushed by her.

" _8 Triagrams 32 Palms_!" She yelled. Naruto stopped her hand movements before she could start.

She looked up at him, mouth open wide.

No one had ever done that before.

 **(1) I am making up my own jutsu's!**

 **OK. I know, I am so bad at updating regularly and this is super short, but hey. Stuff happens. One reason for me updating late, what is with the lack of reviews? Come on guys, please give me some reviews! I only got one in these past 2 MONTHS! But I have so many follows/favorites, why? Why everyone, why do you make me suffer so?**

 **Thank you, NarHina! Naruhina forever!**


	4. Elemental Taijutsu

**Before we start! I know I have not been doing disclaimers. So, this stands for the rest of the series.**

 **Disclaimer: No. I've checked, believe me.**

* * *

Hinata looked up, shocked at him. In this moment of weakness, instability, he took out a single senbon and pricked her finger.

"Winner: Fox. Looser: Gutsy Girl." He whispered, and let go of her hand. Hinata looked down at the single drop of substance, and then back at the ANBU.

"Team!" Naruto called out as he walked off the "battle arena." "I would like to tell you what I have found. First, Aburame. Weaknesses: Close combat. You avoided direct combat with me. Also, work on your chakra suppression, I could easily sense you. You needed help dodging my weapons as well." Naruto finished off. Shino nodded, agreeing. It was always good to get expert advice. "And then comes your good points. From what Iruka told me and what I just witnessed, you seem to be quite skilled with your clan's techniques. Your strategies were quite good, as well. Let the female beetle latch on to me, let the males swarm me, hide and take me out when I was low on chakra." Shino nodded again, but both Naruto and Hinata thought they saw a ghost of a satisfied smile on his lips. Kiba was not paying attention.

"What do you know? How could you put that together in what, 5 minutes?" Kiba scoffed. Naruto sent a disapproving glare his way, and Kiba curled into himself when he became aware of the hateful look he was receiving.

"Don't underestimate me, _genin._ How about we move onto you then. Iruka said there was some talent in you, but all I see is an idiot. To impulsive." He shook his head, clucking his tongue. Kiba growled in anger.

"You-" The boy started, but didn't finish. He was suddenly, but unsurprisingly, stuck head first into the ground.

"Don't interrupt. Now, Hyuga. Weaknesses: Taijutsu. I know the Hyuga are all very skilled in this area, but you rely on it too much. You immediately used it, your ace. You couldn't face me when I started using a taijutsu style that overpowered the gentle fist. I also overpowered your _8 Triagrams 32 Palms_ with taijutsu. Good points: You have a good mind, and your chakra control must be pretty substantial to be able to use the Triagrams. "

Hinata felt her heart rise as she was praised by her sensei. She shook her head to herself, _Don't get carried away_ , and smiled sadly to the ground.

"Now, team, we will be watching Kakashi's team's evaluation. That should in about… 30 minutes. Now, as we wait, I'd like to take Kiba out to… teach him some _manners_. Shino, Hinata, I would like you to practice Taijutsu. Not the gentle fist, Hinata, I would like you to practice-" He tossed a scroll to her in mid air. Hinata stumbled to catch it, she was very nervous- "that. Now come, flea-head."

"What!" Kiba shouted, immediately whipping his hand down from his head. "I was just-"

"I don't wanna here it." Naruto abruptly cut Kiba off. 'Come, flea-head." He walked into the forest, with a glaring Kiba following. Hinata nervously glanced up at Shino. She had never really been friends with the quiet boy. She watched as he followed Kiba and Naruto with his eyes as they walked through the forest, on their way to who knows where. He glanced down at her when they were out of sight.

"Should we get started?" He asked. She nodded her head as she felt something slip through her fingers. She yelped as she saw the scroll Naruto gave her tumble to the ground. She had forgotten it while she was observing her quiet teammate, but know the excitement of learning new taijutsu flooded her veins. She calmed herself down and quickly unraveled the scroll, trying to be graceful while doing it. She scanned the title:

Elemental Taijutsu.

Hinata had never heard of 'Elemental Taijutsu' before and was curious to know what it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shino glance down at the scroll while he was going through the basic stances of another taijutsu she couldn't remember. A scroll was laid out in front of him, strategically placed in a way that she couldn't read it.

"W-what style is th-that?" She timidly asked. She immediately looked down to her feet as he lifted up his gaze to rest on her face. "A-actually-" She began to take back the question, wondering if she should know.

"It's my clan's unique style." He said quietly, his voice muffled by his collar. Hinata quickly looked up and nodded. Then she looked back down at her own scroll from Naruto, deciding to get started. She started to read the brief description of what she would learn.

 _The Elemental Style consists of five different styles that go with the different elements of Rock, Wind, Fire, Earth and Water. Users of the Rock style rely on strength, the users of the Wind style on speed, the users of the Fire style on stamina, the users of the Earth style on control, and the users of the Water style on flexibility._

 _Control?_ Hinata thought. _What do they mean by control?_ She read further until she understood.

 _Users of the Earth style must have full control of their body: how much force they use, the accuracy of their strikes, the speed of their attacks._

Hinata read all about the other styles until something caught her eye amongst the descriptions.

 _The water style isn't about strength. It relies on your defensive skills and flexibility. To master the style, you must be able to dodge almost if not all attacks and be able to easily disarm a person in a graceful and exact way._

As she read the passage, she suddenly knew what had to be done. After looking through the rest of the scroll and finding nothing that interested her any more than the Water style, she placed the scroll in front of her. She had made it so that the teaching of the basic movements of the Water style faced her. Slowly and carefully she moved her body to match the first position. Both arms were out in front of her torso and her legs were spread apart in a way that she could dodge or back up instantly.

She went through the first six stances until she felt comfortable in the positions. Already she could feel herself beginning to be more confident. To think she would start learning new taijutsu on her first day! She wondered how far she could get before the Chunin Exams started. She shook her head and began to practice the seventh position when she heard a twig snap. She whirled around and saw Naruto and Kiba walking towards her. Shino had already started to walk up to them.

She ran towards Naruto after picking up the scroll. She was already looking forwards to what was to come.

* * *

 **HELLO! I am so, so sorry that I have not updated in a LONG time. This chapter is really short, as you can see. I have been really busy and lazy lately because school just started and I thought I should just get this out it has been so long. Sorry if there are any mistakes but I am so tired that I cannot think. I'm practically brain dead. XD**

 **-BH1**


End file.
